What's left for me?
by SailorVengeance19
Summary: A mysterious floating figure helps Nikaido now everything is going to change. The rating is for precautions for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, I have no ownership to the series of Sailor moon or Shugo Chara!

The park was dark and quiet. A man stumbled along the path that led further into the dark.

The man had golden light brown hair, some parts of it were sticking out all over the place, honey

brown eyes, he looked to be about maybe 6'2 tall.

"Why God do you hate me so much????" he yelled to the starry sky "I loose to a bunch of

kids and then loose my Job at Easter for not finding the Embryo. I am so lost, I have nothing in this

world left." he cried. He brings a bottle to his mouth that he had been carrying and takes a long gulp

of the drink.

Looking at the bottle you can clearly see that it is alcohol, he throws the bottle away "this is

what I have resorted to. Drinking" he walks to a near by lake "God if you truly are there and you

truly do care then give me a sign that says you want me to stay here on earth. For God as you can

see I have nothing left and I am going to give up on life. Please a sign, anything will do?" he asked

the now cloudy sky.

In the minutes that he waited for a sign nothing happened. Taking it as a sign saying that

noone was listening to him, he walked forwards to the lake with the intention on drowning in his

drunken state. As he neared the water the moon appeared from behind the clouds, the Moonbeams

danced in front of him.

His eyes widened for from the moonbeams a figure could be seen floating a few feet off the

ground before him. The figure was that of a female no more than 15 maybe 16 years of age she had

long silver hair done up in heart shaped balls on either side of her head, her eyes were a pure clear

blue. She wore a long white dress. On her forehead was a silver eight point star overlapping a gold

crescent moon. She looked at him with a warm smile "live" was all she said and then everything

went black.

The next Morning.

The man woke up in his bed the next day "was it all a dream? She was beautiful." he

whispered. Yu Nikaido got up out of bed and went to get ready for another day of nothing. His

phone then decided to ring. "Hello....yes I am still looking for a teaching position....of course I'll

take it.....grade 11. Alright I'll see next week, thank you." he hung up the phone and walks over to

his balcony looking up at the full moon that was still visible in the day light he shouts "THANK

YOU!!!!!!!!" and with that he walks back into his apartment and goes on to make his breakfast

whistling a little tune.

T. B. C

So how was it? Tell me what you think in your reviews.


	2. My Cousin is Coming!

Lady Vengeance: Here is chapter 2 of What's left for me.

Nikaidou: am I gonna get to meet my moon angel in this chapter?

Lady Vengeance: No.

Nikaidou:..... WHAT! NOOOOOO!!!! -runs away-

Moon Angel: Lady vengeance does not own Shugo Chara or Sailor Moon.

Lady Vengeance: Cause if I did then I would rule the world.

Moon Angel: yea right.

Chapter 2.

**Last Time:**

_The man woke up in his bed the next day "was it all a dream? She was beautiful." he _

_whispered. Yu Nikaido got up out of bed and went to get ready for another day of nothing. His _

_phone then decided to ring. "Hello....yes I am still looking for a teaching position....of course I'll _

_take it.....grade 11. Alright I'll see next week, thank you." he hung up the phone and walks over to _

_his balcony looking up at the full moon that was still visible in the day light he shouts "THANK _

_YOU!!!!!!!!" and with that he walks back into his apartment and goes on to make his breakfast _

_whistling a little tune._

**Now.**

Dear Amu & Family,

It has been many years since my last visit but that what happens when one is busy with school. So

anyways I am writing to let you know that I am coming to visit for a few days while my home is

being made up. I'll be arriving on Friday at your school Amu so we can catch up.

Love your Cousin.

Serenity C.

_OMG!!!!!!! Serenity is really coming here?????? YES, YES, YES._ Was Amu's immediate

thoughts as she read the letter for the hundredth time that night in her room "Amu, who is Serenity?

Desu" asked the green clover, Suu, "Serenity is.....well Serenity is Serenity. She is graceful and

beautiful. You guys will love her, and she is picking me up after school Friday." Amu sighed

dreamily.

"Amu if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with this Serenity" stated a voice

from her balcony door. "Ikuto! What are you doing here?" she demanded. Ikuto Tsukyomi looked

at her with a smirk on his face. _OK Amu don't blush at anything he does, even though he is one _

_handsome and sexy pussy cat. Meow. Crap what am I thinking._ Amu blushes at her own thoughts

"And no I am not in love with Serenity she is my cousin that would be just wrong you Pervert" she

screeched, blushed even harder at the thought, and threw a pillow at him. "Well now that's some

useful information that you've given me, what else can I get out of you?" he grinned devilishly and

she nearly fell over at the looks he gave her.

"G...get lost Ikuto. I'm not telling you anything else about my cousin even the fact that she is

coming on Friday to pick me up after scho....aw crap I just said that out loud didn't I?" she wined.

looking at her Chara's who nodded at her look. Ikuto moved closer to Amu and kissed forehead then disappeared out into the night.

T. B. C.

Well how was it? Tell me, please, please, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry people this is not a chapter its is voting ring.

I need your help in deciding the pairs for this story.

These are the choices:

Amu- Ikuto.

Amu- Kukai.

Amu- Nagihiko.

Amu- Tadase.

Utau- Kukai

Utau- Nagihiko.

Utau- Tadase.

Utau- Kairi.

Rima- Nagihiko.

Rima- Tadase.

Rima- Kukai.

Rima- Ikuto.

Yaya- Tadase.

Yaya- Kairi.

Yaya- Kukai.

Yaya- Nagihiko.

This is the definite pair:

Serenity- Nikaidou.

Also should Serenity have a Shugo Chara as well?

Yes.

No.


	4. Bad News

This is not a Chapter.

Sad News.

Lady Vengeance: people out here in the Fanfiction world I regret to inform you that I will not be updating for awhile, My Father Died this past week of Cancer and I have lost the will to continue writing my stories for now. I am hoping that sometime in the future, after my pain is gone, that I will be able to write again, But I can't for now.

So please forgive me for not updating anything.


End file.
